Not alone anymore
by TheWDguy679
Summary: Who's ready for a crappy summery. I'm sure you are. Sam is jut a normal boy in a world were the dead walk but he finds a farm and a group that relate to him. Grab your walking dead blanket and your Daryl bust and let's read the best story if all time
1. New friends

Walking dead OC character story:Sam. Takes place in the walking dead season 1 video game Clementines POV. This story does make changes to the story you will mostly read the Sam parts.

Me and lee are walking through a hotel when I hear crying coming from one of the rooms. We walked to the door.

"Should we go and see if that persons not bit". I said.

"Sure we need people". Said lee.

He opened the door and inside was a kid a little bit older then me crying with a knife I'm his hand in front of three bodies.

"Hello". Said lee.

He turned around and looked at me. He dropped the knife.

"Hi *sniff* I'm Sam what's your guys name". Said Sam.

"I'm lee and this is clementine" said lee.

"Hi can I come with you guys I just killed my parents and brother so I need some friends or people to be around you know". Said Sam.

"Yea you can come with us we have a group". Said lee.

Skip to when there at the cannibals house. SAMs POV.

Sitting outside with Clem talking.

"We never got know each other much how old are you I'm 9". I said

"Im 8 why did you kill your parents". Said Clem.

"I had to they were going to turn so I stabbed them in the head".

Clem's nice but I can't get close to anybody remember my promise, never get close to anybody cause I'll grow weak if they die like my brother did when our sister died.

"Listen Clem your nice so how about we be friends deal".

I handed out my hand for her to shake and she did.

"Deal". Said Clem.

Takes place when there on the train and it has already taken off and duck is bitten. Nobody's POV

"We need to kill duck he will turn and kill us all". Said Sam.

"We can't he's my son". Said Kenny.

"We have to end this you want to wake up dead". Said Sam.

"Sam stop well figure something". Said lee.

"Fine but if you die it's not my problem". Said Sam.

Sam walked out the room and went to the one with duck In it.

"Sam are you afraid I turn into a walker and kill you". Said duck.

"No". Said Sam.

He pulled out his gun and shot duck and the recoil made Sam hit the wall.

"What the hell was that"! Yelled Kenny.

Sam dashed out the car and climbed the ladder to get on top of the train,Kenny followed.

"Why". Said Kenny.

Sam held up his hand.

"I'm sorry I was scared just please". Said sam.

Kenny pulled the trigger and shot SAMs hand. He grabbed his hand and in pain fell off the train.

"What have i done". Said Kenny.

I don't know how long this is but this is fast forwards to when clementine is 11 and is being held up in the snow lodge with Carlos and his group. Clementines POV.

"Clementine"! Yelled someone.

"Who's that your backup". Said carver.

"I don't know". Said Carlos.

He hit Carlos in the head and pointed his gun at his face.

"Tell me". Said Carlos.

A bullet hit carvers arm and he let go of it and a small group walked in with a boy that had a poncho on with one side cut off so it only covered one arm and he had a hood on.

(Authors note: his poncho looks like Maggies poncho from episode 15 of season 4)

"Kill the guys with guns and the rest stay alive, oh and keep him alive a might need him". Said the boy.

They shot carvers men but not carver. The boy had a bandage on his arm.

"Clem it's me Sam". Said Sam.

He took off his hood and hugged me, I returned it. He pulled away.

"I'm glad to see you where's lee and everybody else".

"Dead". I said.

"Oh I'm sorry".

He looked to the right and Kenny was standing there looking at him.

"Hi Kenny I'm so sorry about duck I shouldn't have done that".

"It's ok he would have turned anyway I'm just glad to see some old friends". Said Kenny.

Sam turned to carver.

"So we heard you had a camp take us there". Said Sam.

"Fine".

Fast forward to when there In carvers base eating at the table. Sam POV.

"So Sam how you survived the bullet wound". Said Kenny.

"I was just laying there unconscious and when I woke up I was in a bed my a was bandaged and I felt good they said they gave me blood cause I would've died, I told them about you guys so we went looking for you and you weren't In savannah so we went looking through the woods and found your bag and after awhile we heard screams so we followed them and I saw you".

"Well thank you guys for saving him". Said Kenny.

"No problem always here to help". Said one of the groups members.

Fast forward when carvers camp is being over run. SAMs POV.

We're running with Kenny everybody else is dead.

"Aaahhh". Yelled Kenny.

I looked behind me Kenny dropped his knife and it stabbed his foot.

"Take it out we have to go". Said Clem.

A walker bite him in the neck.

"C'mon Clem let's go"! I yelled.

"What about Kenny". Said Clem.

"He's gone" I said.

We ran out the store and into the woods.

"Sam we have to stop". Said Clem.

"Fine what's wrong".

"I'm bit on my leg you have to shoot me".

"No no no I can't". Said Sam.

"Then are you going to just let me turn".

"I'm sorry".

I put the gun to her head and pulled the trigger.

6 minutes later Holding back tears I walk through the forest and then I see a man with a crossbow. He looks at me and walks up to me.

"Hi I'm Sam". "I'm Daryl you want to come with me I'm looking for someone and after I'll take you to my camp".

"Sure".

"What's wrong you about to cry".

"I just killed my friend".

"Sorry we all have losses".

"Well let's go".

Thanks for reading next chapter starts off in season 2 of the show so the video game and show are connected. By see you later


	2. Not alone anymore

Chapter 2 SAMs POV.

"I think I broke my arm it hurts so much and who are you looking for". I said.

I think I broke my arm when I fell down that hill when I went on that supply with Carlos and nick. I had a cast but i was laying down when we were over run and when I ran away I forgot to tighten it and it fell off.

"Maybe hershel can help you and were looking for a girl named Sophia".Said Daryl

. "You look like shit". I said.

"Yea had an accident". Said Daryl.

This guy seems cool I hope I can hang out with him. He looked at my hand.

"So what happened to your hand".

"Got shot but I deserved it". I said.

"Why what happened". Said Daryl.

This guy likes to ask questions.

"I shot someone who was bit but it wasn't my decision, I climbed up to the top of a train we had it was working but one of the group members followed me and he shot me in the arm, I fell of the train and group found me bandaged me and after awhile I found my old group. Only two of the members were original the others died. We set up camp at a store and we were over run and they died I escaped and found you".

"Wow I thought you were just roaming and accidentally stabbed your hand with something". Said Daryl.

"So were we going". I said.

"A farm that me and my group found, they had people there they helped us with ricks son". Said Daryl.

"Who's rick". I said.

"One of our members,his son was shot by one of there men so they helped him". Said Daryl.

Daryl looked terrible he had ears as a neckless and looked like a walker. We were walking through a field and people were running at us. When they were about to get to us a bullet scaved Daryl's head and he fell to the floor.

"No"! Yelled one of them.

They looked at his head.

"You've been pointing guns at me since you got here and you finally pulled the trigger". Said Daryl.

After we got settled in one of them walked up to me a boy about my a year older then me.

"Who are you".

"I'm Sam,Daryl found me".

"I'm Carl".

This kid looks cool.

"How about we be friends and who's your dad". I said.

"Sure and my dads rick the leader". Said Carl.

"Oh you're the one that was shot,I'll see you later I'm going talk to Daryl".

I walked away looking for Daryl. I found him in the camper with bandages.

"Sup". I said.

"Nothing look like shit".

"Sorry about that but I was wondering when you done you can teach me how to use a bow".

"Sure thing but witch bow a crossbow or bow".

"A bow".

"Well I don't have one".

"We can find one".I said.

I walked out the camper and into the house. I want to talk to Hershel.

"Hey Hershel I wanted to know if you could help my arm I broke it I need a cast".

"I don't know maybe I can make a handmade cast but you should lay down". Said Hershel.

I walked outside holding my hand up like it would be if I had a cast. I made my way to my tent and laid down.

Fast forward to when Shane opens the barn. SAMs POV. Hershel finally gave Sam a cast Shane was saying something about we need to kill the walkers in the barn. He walked up to me and handed me a pistol.

"Here take it". Said Shane.

I nodded and grabbed the gun. He ran to the barn unlocked it and zombies started pouring out. We fired for awhile until they stopped but I still heard a noise from in the barn. Then a girl walked out and carol ran to her but Daryl stopped her and Carl started crying and I looked back at the zombified girl,she reminded me of duck and I started to tear up and I dropped my gun. Rick shot her in the head and it was over like that and Beth ran to her mom she attacked her and they had to pull her off. Glenn walked up to me.

"I'm sad to but the last person I'd think to see crying is you". Said Glenn.

"She reminded me of someone I shot, he was a boy who was bitten I shot him cause I was scared but i wasn't supposed to shoot him and I got shot in the hand got it".

"I get it I'm going talk to Maggie".

I walked to the tree next to the RV and sat near the tree. I want to get this cast off but Hershel said not intel awhile.

Fast forward to when Randall's in the barn. SAMs POV.

I found my way into the barn and sat down In front of him.

"Hey boy can you help me out if you do I can lead you to a group way better then this one I've seen how they've treated you they'll treat you way better". Said Randall.

"This group is good enough I've heard what they've said about you tonight they might execute you".

He didn't say anything so I left the barn and Daryl spotted me.

"Kid what the hell were you doing in there he could have hurt you".

"How is a man in chains going to hurt me and I can fend for myself".

I ran off into my tent. I hate how they treat me like a kid it annoys the hell outa me.

Fast forward to when the barn is over run. SAMs POV.

The women where outside looking for Carl while I sat in the house. The barn was overrun by walkers and we needed to get out of here. Carl disappeared awhile ago and Lori won't leave without him. I ran out the back door. With this cast it will be hard to run but I found Andrea.

"Kid what the hell are you doing out here your supposed to be in the house". Said Andrea.

"I saw you by yourself so I came to help".

"You don't have your gun".

"I have my knife". I said.

"You can't do shit with that".

"I can do enough".

I stabbed a walker in the head and tried to pull out my knife but it was stuck. I looked back and Andrea was waving after one of the cars.

"They left us". She said.

"Let's go into woods it might be more safe". I said.

"Ok let's go".

We ran Into the woods and encountered some walkers but we killed them. She stopped.

"What are you doing". I said.

"I want to check my ammo".

"Ok I'll go try to cover more ground". I said.

I ran and killed some walkers. I heard a scream and I followed it and there was Andrea on the ground and standing I front of her was a women with what looked to be like pet walkers. The End.

(Authors note: I'm will start making the story interactive in season 4 and maybe season 3) Next page is season 3


	3. Gone but not forgotten

Takes place in season 3

Me and michonne are walking with Andrea following a helicopter we saw. It's been about eight months so I got to take off my cast a long time ago and Andreas sick so we've been looking for medicine. We followed it for awhile until it crashed and michonne made me stay back with Andrea while she searched the copter. She looked somewhere and came back to us

. "What is it". Said Andrea.

"There's a truck coming we need to hide".

The truck pulled up and a group walked out and started searching the copter. A man started giving them orders.

"Must be the leader". I whispered.

They looked this way and saw the walkers that michonne had.

"You have to kill them,they'll see us". Said Andrea.

"Fine". Said Michonne.

She killed them and they starred for awhile but shrugged it off and we were about to leave but Andrea got a gun to her head. I looked behind me and there was a man pointing a gun to Andreas. He started talking and when Andrea turned around he must have known her cause they started talking and he asked her a question that I could answer.

"Have you seen my brother". Said the man.

"Your Daryl's brother,he told me about you". I said.

"Who are you". Said the man.

"I'm your worst nightmare". I said.

He laughed for awhile then hit me with his gun and I blacked out.

10 minutes later.

I awoke from being knocked out and I couldn't see much but I could see a little bit. I must of had a blindfold on cause I know I ain't blind. The truck stopped after awhile of driving. Someone opened the back of the truck and took off our blind folds. We got out the truck and they lead us to a room in a building.

1 hour later.

Andrea is being treated right know and Philip let me out so I could play with the kids. I'm not a kid anymore I have to have no feelings. I walked down the side walk and someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned around.

"Hi I'm Lizzie I was wondering if you want to come play with me and my friends". Said Lizzie.

"What are y'all doing".

"Just playing tag and other stuff my moms watching us". She said.

"Sorry maybe later I have some stuff to do".

"Ok I'll see you later what's your name".

"Sam". I said.

I walked away I'm supposed to meet Andrea for dinner with Blake. I walked Into the building and sat next to this nerd looking guy.

"I'm glad you could meet us,made any friends". Said Blake.(Aka governor).

"Yea I guess so,a girl named Lizzie". I said.

"Oh a girl". Said Andrea.

I smiled.

"It's nothing y'all should talk". I said.

They started talking. Michonne looked mad and she was staring at the book case. I looked and saw our weapons.

"Oh". I whispered.

"So what's your name". Said Blake.

"Sam". I said.

"Well we don't have anything for the kids to do so why don't you just go and and look for a room but you have to share with someone". Said Blake.

"I'll share one with Andrea".

I finished my food so I threw it away and walked outside,michonne followed.

"You don't trust this place,do you". I said.

"I don't like it". She said.

"Me neither I want my gun". I said.

"I want my sword".

I said bye and walked away looking for Lizzie I found her and some other kids running around. She looked my way and I smiled. She walked up to me.

"So you decided to play". She said.

"I guess so I haven't played in forever". I said.

"Well all you do is run from the person that's it and if they tap you your it and you have to tap someone else".

"Ok I'll play".

She gathered everybody and she pointed at me to be it.

"Ready,set,go"! She yelled.

I ran after a kid that was a little bit smaller then me. I haven't felt like a kid In forever so it felt awesome to run and be relaxed. I tapped someone and ran away and they went for someone else. I ran to the wall where no one could see me. I saw the wall and outa curiosity I tugged on it cause I wanted to see if I could break it and I pulled it so hard that I fell backwards and the wall split. (Authors note:this is a weak part of the fence)I got up and ran towards the kids but bumped into someone.

"What are you doing back here young man".

I looked up and it was Lizzie mom.

"Sorry I was running from one of the kids,were playing a game".

She said she heard something and walked toward the wall. Oh no she'll see the wall. "Don't"! I yelled.

A walker popped out the corner and bit her in the neck. She screamed and Lizzie ran here and watched her mom get devoured by a walkers so I ran away screaming for help. Someone with a gun found me.

"Over there the wall broke an a walker got in and killed mrs Samuels".

He ran the direction I came from and I heard two shots.

1 hour later at mrs Samuels funeral.

I sat at the sidewalk and watched Blake lead the ceremony. I saw Lizzie and mika crying with their dad. Blake looked at me and asked for me to come over. I walked over.

"I know you just got here but you were the one who saw her die first could you say some words".

"All i can say is that mrs Samuels was nice to me from the day I got here and since I was one of the last to see her I will promise to take care of her daughters,I'm sorry I couldn't save her if only I had my gun". I said.

"Thank you". Said Mr Samuels.

Lizzie walked up to me and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry". I said.

2 weeks later. SAMs POV.

Michonne left and I doubt she's wanting to come back. I'm going to visit Lizzie. I walked to her door and knocked. She opened.

"Hey I wanted to know if I could come in". I said.

"Sure".

I walked in and sat on the sofa. She sat next to me.

"So what did you want to talk about". She said.

"It's my fault that your mom died".

"How,she was killed by a biter".

"I know but the reason the fence was open was because I pulled on it and it broke and a walker walked in. I bumped into her and she heard the walker and she went to check what it was and it popped out that corner".

She didn't say anything she just sat there and started to tear up. Her dad walked in.

"I think you should go". He said.

"Ok I'll see you later".

I walked out the door and was going to walk to Andreas room,she's never there so I have the room for myself.I heard a gunshot and ran for the stairs but someone walked I front of me and told me not to do anything. I kicked him in the nuts witch made him fall down. I ran downstairs and exited the building and there was gunfires in the street. I pulled out my pistol and started firing. After awhile they pushed back to the train and one man was going to climb but I shot him in the chest with my pistol. I ran back inside and waited for the gunshots to stop cause I was out of ammo. The gunshots stopped.

1 hour later.

Tonight they had a fight and one of the attackers is supposed to fight Merle but they don't let kids go so I might have to sneak in. I snuck behind the bleachers and tried to get a good look but people wouldn't stop sitting where I was looking so I couldn't see anything. Gunshots appeared outa nowhere and I decided to be a coward and hide under the bleachers. After awhile they stopped and I popped out the bleachers and ran to my room in the apartment.

1 day later.

Everybody is rioting in front of the gate complaining about the attack yesterday. The governors eye was stabbed out yesterday too. After awhile the pile cleared and Blake went in his building. I was walking and heard a scream. I looked back and saw a man was being bit by a walker. Andrea ran to him and killed the walker. She kept on calling for Blake but he wouldn't come. When he came outside he walked up to the man and just shot him there on the spot. Philip has gone insane after losing his trust of his people. I walked away looking for Lizzie but she doesn't want to talk to me. I snuck into the arsenal and saw this blue bow that looked amazing. I grabbed it and a couple of arrows and a quiver. I put the arrows in the quiver and wrapped the bow around my back. This will probably be my new weapon but I'm not that good I wish Daryl was here to help me learn they'd probably like this place.

A couple days later.

Blake has made kids 12+ get into the army type thing they have and he wants us to attack a prison where the attackers are staying. The truck pulled in and I walked in with everybody else including my friend. We walked for awhile until when we were deep in the prison a flash grenade blew up and we started rushing out and gunshots started flying left and right. Me and my friend were separated from the group and were running through the woods and I hide behind a rock but he kept on running. I peeked to see what was happening and he was being held at gun point by someone. He dropped his gun bit the person still shot him. I ran to him with my bow in hand pointed it at the attacker. It was...Carl.

"Holy shit". I said.

I lowered my bow and put it behind my back. I hugged him for a sec and then hugged Hershel.

"I'm glad to see you Sam we missed you". Said Hershel.

"Thanks". I said.

"What were you doing with those people". Said Carl.

"I'll talk while we walk. What happened was when me and Andrea split up we ran into michonne. There group found us and they really grew on us. But when you guys attacked people started to loose trust in the governor so he went crazy and sent us here and them I found you and you killed my friend".

"I'm sorry about the boy". Said Hershel.

"I killed one of your men when you attacked,who was it"? I said.

"Otis". Said Carl.

We walked into the prison where everybody was staying and they walked out and saw me.

"Sam". Said Daryl.

"In the flesh".

"Nice bow". Said Daryl.

"Thanks bought it just so you could see it".

After that they said they wanted to go and finish this so they left.

1 hour later

The bus full of people from Woodbury opened and people started walking out. I saw Lizzie's family walk out and into the prison. I walked to Daryl.

"How about those bow lessons". I said.

The end.


	4. Friends

Chapter 4: meeting new friends. SAMs POV.

I walked down the cell block looking for lizzie and her sister. I've been wanting to talk to her for awhile ever sense she stopped talking to me. I walked down the hall annoyed that I couldn't find her. I found her outside near the fence with some kids yelling at a walker. I walked their.

"What are you doing" I said trying to not sound like an ass. " Hey Sam were just talking to Charlie". Said mika.

"Who's Charlie". I said confused. "He's that guy with the blue shirt". Said mika pointing to a walker with a blue shirt.

"That walkers dead hell eat you,y'all need to stop doing this stuff walkers will eat you". I said.

Lizzie turned around and looked at me and then ran to me and gave me a hug. I returned it. I really like Lizzie and I hope she always remembers that. She pulled away.

"I'm sorry about your mom but please start talking to me, I miss you". I said hoping that she'd say yes, I care about her and her sister, I promised their mom I would protect them.

"Sure I'm sorry for ignoring you it's I just got mad but I'm sorry". Said Lizzie. "I'll see you later I want to go see if u can find anyone else who wants to hang out".

I walked to the prison and into D block. I found a guy with glasses hanging out with Carl. I walked up to them.

"Hey Carl who's you're friend". I said sounding like his father. "Hi I'm Patrick you must be Sam,theres been some talk about you". He said.

"Really what are they saying". I said. They better not be saying anything about that time I fell in the shower.

"They say that you helped mr Dixon bag that dear yesterday". He said. "Cool well thanks for the info,I'll see you later,friends". I said. "Sure". He said.

I walked some more until I ran into Daryl.

"How's it going". I said. "Nothing looking for Carol".

"I thinks she's near the food area or whatever". I said. I don't know where she is but shes usually outside. I walked outside and saw that michonne was leaving in her horse. I ran to her.

"Can you find me some comic books". I said. I love comics their so cool. My favorite is batman. "Sure I'll look for some,Carl ordered the same thing". She Said. The rest of the day I made some friends with people and had some fun.

The end. I'm trying a diferent wrighting style and This is just a fill in till I right season 4. I will wright these short stories just so I don't run outa material early. Please review and check out my friend:uiohfg45


	5. The kiss

The kiss. SAMs POV

I walked into a house that me and Daryl,tyreese,Sasha,and Paul are searching through. Were on a Supply run for rick. They need some medicine so we volunteered to try and find some. Paul is my friend,I met him at Woodbury.

"Split up we need to cover more ground" I said." He's right let's go".said tyreese. I walked upstairs to see if there was a bathroom.

The bathrooms at the prison aren't so good. I found a bathroom and walked inside as well you don't need to know. After I was done I got out and went into a room. It reminded me of my room back in...Atlanta. Paul walked up to me.

"What's wrong". He said." This is my house,I remember when this all started,my mom grabbed all the photo albums but forgot the most important thing"." What". "My dads rifle". I said.

He walked into another room while I just stood there doing nothing. After I gained my sense I walked In too my room,but it looked different then before. I'm so stupid this isn't my room it's my friend Tommy's. He had a big family. I checked in his drawers and everywhere else. I found my old survival knife my dad gave me to keep in my closet incase in intruder broke in.

"The bastard stole my stuff". I whispered. Tommy was always a good friend but he was known for stealing especially when he stole that... I heard a scream of pain coming from the next room.

I turned around quickly and I saw...I saw...paul being bit by tommy and his family. He always had a big family but I guess it was thanksgiving or something. I ran to him but Daryl was holding me back.

"Don't do it there's to many you'll die". He said." Let go of me"! I yelled. Paul was my friend and I wasn't going to let him turn. I pulled out my M1911 and shot Paul in the head. I put my gun back in my holster and grabbed my knife and started stabbing them. I felt the blood splatter on my head,I stabbed one by one. Someone knocked me out by hitting me in the head with something.

I awoke in the truck Sasha was staring at me.

"What you look-in at". I said." Nothing just making sure you're ok". "you were crazy killing all them walkers,we had to hit you in the head to make you stop". Said Daryl.

1 hour later.

I made my way into d block looking for Patrick but he was nowhere to be found. Probably with Carl. I walked into the bridge that connects the two buildings. I just stood there and watched the walkers at the fence. I started crying. Lizzie walked up to me.

"Hey what's up". She said." Nothing thinking about today at the house". "I'm sorry about Paul I know he was your friend but he'll come back". I said." I shot him in the head and what are you talking about he's dead".

She said that when they come back there just different. "Paul was my friend Lizzie,you have your dad and sister I have nothing,were not the same". I said. "Don't say that you have everybody here,were supposed to care about everybody". She hugged me and after awhile it got awkward and she pulled away. "I gotta go,I'll see you later". She said."ok I'll see you around". I said.

But before she left she walked up to me and... She...kissed me and just walked away. I smiled,Daryl walked next to me.

"What you smile'n about". He said "Oh nothing just staring at the walkers". I said." Whatever". I ran to my cell and laid in bed but someone walked In. "What do you want Daryl". I said."it's me Lizzie"."what are you doing here"? I asked.

"Nothing just wanted to talk about the kiss earlier,I'm sorry that I kissed you u know that you don't like to like people so I wanted say I'm sorry". She said.

" It's ok I'm not mad it's just all this time I've been running from liking someone cause if you would die id probably get weak and depressed". I hugged her and told her I wanted to sleep so she left and I layed down and was about to sleep wen Daryl walked in.

"So you got yourself a girlfriend". He said." No were Just friends". I said. "Yea cause friends kiss". He said. "Shut up". He climbed on the top bunk and fell asleep but I couldn't stop thinking about Lizzie.

The end. Now go outside and get some exercise. I'm just joking but thanks for reading and next chapter might be season 4 so make sure to follow the story bye.


	6. What comes up must come down

Season 4.

Episode 1

I watched the kids yell at this zombie with a name tag names nick. Carl walked up with Patrick.

"What are you doing"? Asked Carl." We saw a walker with a name tag so we thought they should all have names". Said mika.

"There dead,you don't name them". He said. That asshole needs to stop being a asshole." There not dead there just different". Said Lizzie.

"What the hell are you talking about,there dead,they eat people,have you seen someone die like that."yes,yes I have". She said.

"Let go reed". She Said. She and the kids walked away but mika stayed for a second."you coming to story time". She said." Sure thing". He said.

He's so immature Patrick, I don't know what Carl hangs out with him. After they walked away I looked at Carl with eyes that could kill.

"What"? He asked."you need to stop being a ass to them,did you ever think that maybe Lizzie watched he mom get torn apart"! I yelled.

"You can't tell me what to do and you know what annoys the hell outa me us that you can Carry a gun but I can't". He said." Cause I didn't gun down a kid". I said.

I walked away trying to catch up to the kids.

2 hours later at story time.

I listened to carol read the story. I sat next to Lizzie. Carol put back the book and pulled out a box of knives.

"Tonight were going to learn about knives,how you can stab and slash as how they can save your life". She said.

She looked to the book cases and saw Carl." Please don't tell your father". He took off and ran.

1 day later early in the morning.

I awoke and walked to d block but I heard something that I hadn't heard in awhile. I walked in and saw a.

"Walkers"! I yelled.

Episode 2

"Walkers"! I yelled. I grabbed my pistol and started firing at the walkers. I looked at Lizzie and mika.

"Go get rick"! I yelled. A man grabbed a shotgun and started firing too. Rick and some people came in and started killing walkers.

About two minutes later.

I saw carol take Lizzie and mikas dad into his cell. I followed and saw that she was going to cut off his arm.

"What are you doing". I said." He was bit so I have to cut off his...arm. She looked at his neck and I saw a walker bite on his neck.

"I'm sorry but I can't help you". She said." Please take care of Lizzie and mika like there yours,you care about them,I see it". He said." Of course I will". She said.

He looked at me." Please watch over Lizzie,you love her and I know you can take care of her". He said.

said.

"I promise, I'll go get them cause they have to say goodby to y'all". I said. I walked outside and told them that they were needed in D block.

They walked into the cell and saw there dad. I saw them tear up and started saying goodbyes.

Carol was about to put him down but Lizzie said it should be them and she took the knife. She couldn't do it and started crying and let go of the knife. Mika held her and made them turn around. Carol stabbed him but Lizzie looked back when she did and started crying even worse.

1 hour later.

Were walking near the fence. We stared at the walkers and carol grabbed a Flower and wrapped it around her ear.

"You look beautiful". I said." Your not so bad yourself". She said." Well if a hoodie,Carl hair,and jeans are hot these days then yes,I am". I said.

(Authors note: his hair looks like Carls and the timeline of what's happening might be wrong)she grabbed carols knife and took it.

We walked for awhile until she saw nicks dead body. She started getting sad about nick." You should be sad about your dad not nick". She said.

"Why did they kill nick"."this is stupid. She left and mika stayed for a second.

"She's not weak carol she's just messed up". She said. She walked off chasing after Lizzie." She's right carol,what happened too you. The carol I met at the farm was nice and caring now your hardcore as cold blooded, was it Sophia". I said.

She said nothing so I walked away and went into my cell an laid down.

"God I'm tired". I said.

I fell asleep but woke up in the middle if the night cause I heard some dragging so I walked into the tombs and could hear that what ever was dragging was in the next room.

(Skip to chapter 7 if you want Sam to check out what's dragging if not keep reading).

I walked away cause I know it can't be a walker,we killed them all. I walked back to my cell and tried to fall asleep but I hear someone walking.

I looked out the window and saw carol walk into her cell. What was she doing. I shrugged it off and walked into my cell.

The next day.

I heard screaming. I got my new clothes and ran into the tombs and found tyreese standing I front of two burnt bodies. Who could have done this...carol.

The end.

Episode 3.

Rick and tyreese started fighting and of course rick won.

1 hour later.

They separated the sick from the healthy but they made the kids stay in a room next to Herschel's office. Carl "volunteered" to watch the kids and I volunteered to help carol with the sick people.

"I think were done". She said."yea" I said. Lizzie walked in the room and said she had a cough. No she can't be sick she'll die.

Carol put her in a cell and walked up to me."Sam,shell be ok,we'll find some medicine". She said.

I walked out the room and walked to my cell and sat on my bed.

"Why does this always happen to me first clementine then Lizzie". I said.

5 hours later.

I walked to death row and asked for Lizzie to come to the front.

"Hows mika". She said."she's good,how about you". I said. I smiled trying to sound like everything was going to be ok but I knew she knew that I was sad.

"So you miss me". She said.

"As if I'm doing fine". I said.

"Oh ok". She said sounding sad." I'm joking I really miss you". I said.

"I miss you too". She said."I'll come check on you later". I said. I walked out the door and back into my cell.

"Hey god it's me I haven't talked to you in forever and I wants to know if you could help Lizzie survive this virus,thanks". I said. I haven't prayed in who knows how long. I got in my bed and fell asleep.

Episode 4

I awoke and I didn't have nothing too do so I might as well work out by running around the fields.

I ran through the fields back and forth about 5 times and ran all the way back to my cell. Not much of a workout but it's something. I walked around and found Carl in the room with the kids.

"Sup". I said." Nothing just watching over these crazy kids". He said.

"I mean man I can't believe you like that girl she's so stupid,she thinks the walkers are just different". He said.

"She's just messed up,get off her back". I said." What's up with you and her,you dating or something". He said.

"It's nothing were just good friends". I said." Yea whatever I mean how could you like that crazy bitch". He said.

I punched him in the face and he immediately attacked back and we started fighting. I punched him in the stomach. I could see blood flowing from his nose.

"Bitch". I said. I spin kicked him in the face and he fell to the floor. Did I mention I was a brown belt. I ran to get Hershel and he came and helped Carl.

I told him about what he said and what I did. He wasn't happy what I did but I just left and went into my cell. I laid in my bed and fell asleep.

Episode 5

I awoke to a gun shot. I jumped outa bed and ran for death row cause were else could it be coming from. I tried opening the door but it's locked.

Maggie runs in and tries to break the door with her axes but it won't budge."Lizzie"! I yelled. Maggie ran to the window and shot it open.

I jumped through the window and saw Hershel struggling with a walker. Maggie can take care of him. I ran upstairs and found Lizzie and reed in a cell.

I grabbed onto the rail and opened the door. I hugged Lizzie." I'm happy your alive". I said." Me too". She said.

1 hour later.

I walked outside and saw a bunch of dead walker bodies near the guard tower. "Shit". I said and started laughing.

The morning

I awoke to Lizzie waiting for me at my cell door and Daryl was on the top bunk." What are you doing a aren't you supposed to be in death row.

"I'm I'm ok...". I ran up to her and hugged her and then of course kissed her." God damn romance novel". Said Daryl. I laughed. We walked outside.

I looked around and saw michonne and Hershel about to leave to burn the bodies and rick and Carl planting whatever.

"Lizzie". I said." What"? She asked

"What would you say if I told you that liked you". I said.

"Are you serious,you kiss me and not expect me to think you like me". She stated." Well your right". I said.

I walked back into the prison with Lizzie at my side.

Episode 8

1 hour since the last episode.

I walked into the prison with hopes of finding Daryl. I looked up and saw Daryl and rick talking,Daryl seemed mad. They walked somewhere else so I didn't think anything of it so I walked away.

I walked to where the kids were staying." Hey what's up". I told Lizzie." Nothing just playing".she said."Well that's...".

BANG!

"Stay in here"! I yelled as I ran out the door. I ran outside to see a tank and a lot of trucks.

I walked up to the fence we're most people were and then I saw Hershel.

"Shit". I said. I looked to who was on the tank...the governor.

Rick walked to the field trying to negotiate with him and it looked like it worked until...he...swung the sword am chopped Hershel's head off.

"You bastard"! I yelled. I grabbed the rifle Daryl gave me and started firing.

Rick hid behind the bus. We were all firing non stop.

I saw michonne crawl behind one of the trucks and Hershel was crawling too but the governor went end finished him off.

That made me want to kill him even more. He walked to the back and when he returned he told them to ram through the gates.

They drove through the gates and stopped." Fall back". I said. We ran to different positions.

They got out of their vehicles and started walking towards us. Some if them hid behind the tank like a coward. I killed some of them but there were a lot.

2 minutes later.

I ran to the back but I was shot in the foot by someone. I saw them walk to me. But he got a bullet to the head. I got up an looked behind me and saw Lizzie and the kids.

I ran up to Lizzie and hugged her.

"C'mon let's go". I said. We ran to where tyreese was and he had two people after him. I pointed my rifle but Lizzie shot them first.

I looked at tyreese." We gotta go". He said. The kids ran in a different direction then the bus. I chased after them and so did tyreese.

We made it into the woods." We need to stop". We settled down.

"It all gone,right when I think I have a place I can stay with a group that I care about,but now it's all gone". I said.

The end till episode 11

Episode 11

I sat next to Lizzie at the campfire and saw her turn around." Hey you ok". I said." I'm fine". She said.

We heard something and we had to leave the camp.

Morning.

We walked for awhile but if think something startled everybody and Tyreese pulled out his hammer. But it was nothing but Mika ran. We chased after her.

"Mika"! I yelled. We found her near a tree." I'm sorry I ran". She said.

"Coming from and expert walker slayer,I say it's fine that you run". I said.

She laughed. I hugged her." It's ok". I said. We walked for awhile.

"Aaahhhhh". Yelled someone.

Tyreese left and told us to stay here." Lizzie I have to go help him,he might die". I said." Please don't leave". She said." I'm sorry". I said.

I kissed her and ran for Tyreese. I found him killing some walkers. I joined in on the fun and started shooting at them.

"What are you-". I interrupted." Behind you"! I shot a walker behind him. I heard a gunshot." I'll go check". I said.

I ran down the tracks and found Lizzie and Mika in front Of Carol. I ran up to her and hugged her." Thank god you were there". I said.

I hugged Lizzie. We walked back to Tyreese." Tyreese" said Carol. He hugged her. Oh and Carol had Judith. This man told us to follow the tracks cause that's where this safe place is. Everyone agreed so we set off.

Episode 14 (dundundun)

We walked and walked for awhile until we found a grove and we decided to stay there. Carol and Tyreese are going to go and clear out the house." Please don't go Sam". Said mika.

"I'm staying,I won't leave anyone anymore". I said. A walker flipped over the fence. I ran and stabbed it in the head. Tyreese and Carol walked out and said it was clear.

We walked in and I saw how beautiful the house was." Nice house". I said. I ran upstairs and into one of the rooms." Claimed". I said.

I don't know why I said that but I kinda like it. I laid down and fell asleep.

4 hours later.

Lizzie woke me up." Wake up it's time to eat". She said. I ran down stairs and sat at the table. I grabbed whatever the hell was in the plate and started eating.

The next morning

I sat inside thinking about what to do. Mika wants to stay here but terminus sounds awesome. I walked outside to ask Lizzie what she thought and...she was standing... In font of a dead Mika.

I ran down the steps." It's ok I didn't hurt her brain". She said. "Carol"! I yelled. Carol and Tyreese came running next to me. She told the same thing to them and carol went to kill Mika. Lizzie pointed a gun to her face before she could do anything. Lizzie wanted to wait for to turn. Carol had to say yes or else she'd be shot.

1 hour later.

Me,Tyreese,and Carol are sitting down trying to think about what to do with Lizzie.

"I'll take her and you and Sam can go to terminus". She said." I'll take her,we can stay here and when she smartens up I'll take her to terminus". I said.

They looked at each other and nodded. I walked up stairs and into Lizzie's room." How's it going". She asked." It's fine". I said." I'll see you tomorrow morning,ok". I said

"I'll see you later". She said.

The next morning.

Lizzie and carol are outside walking around and I'm just sitting on the porch watching them. I see carol pull something outa her pocket. It's her gun. I get up and run towards her.

She picks up the gun and points it towards Lizzie. I stop pull out my pistol.

BANG! BANG!

"Aaahhh". I yelled. I dropped my gun in pain as I fell to the ground. Someone shot my hand.

1 hour later.

I sat on the sofa and Tyreese and Carol are in the kitchen. I walked in.

"I'm leaving, don't worry about me were going to meet up again probably". I said." You can't leave". She said.

"I have a gun and just give me some food and a backpack". I said.

The next morning

I grabbed my backpack and headed out info the woods. I had to leave before they wake up.

1 hour later.

I had gotten far from the grove but couldn't find anything. I found some more tracks. I left the group cause I hate liars and I can't trust Carol anymore.

I walked along the tracks and decided to take a break. I sat down and pulled out some food. I saw about a group of 6 people walk down the tracks. They spotted me and I pulled out my pistol and pointed it at them.

"Now didn't they say pointing isn't nice". Said one if the group members. Then someone who I haven't seen in forever walks up to me.

"Daryl". I said.

The end.

Episode 15.

I woke up in the morning and Daryl was nowhere to be seen." He finally walked out on us". Said tony. Len went look for him.

15 minutes later.

Me,Daryl,and Joe are walking along the tracks.

"So how'd you meet Daryl". He asked." Daryl found me in the woods when I was running from a heard of walkers".

"Well ain't that nice". He said. We walked for awhile and we found this boat house looking place. I walked in and everybody was claiming places to sleep. Me and Daryl just laid on the floor.

2 hours later.

I awoke to Len and Daryl fighting over some half of a rabbit. Joe told them to teach Len a lesson cause he placed it on him.

I got up and grabbed my pistol. I wish I had my bow but I had to leave it behind. I fell back asleep.

The next day.

I woke up and walked outside for some fresh air. I saw Lens dead body with a arrow in his face. I looked behind me and saw one if the members go for his bow.

"Bow"! I said. I ran and grabbed the bow." Mine now bitch". I said. I walked away.

5 minutes later.

We were leaving for the place and I looked back at Daryl and saw that he was going to cover Lens dead body. I smiled at the site cause I've never seen this side of him.

He dropped the covers and just started walking." Asshole". I said.

Episode 16 finale

We walked for awhile and Joe said we found." I'll ambush the from the woods". I said. I ran into the woods and found there camp site.

The people are...they're...Rick and Michonne. Joe put a gun to ricks head. I stayed back so they wouldn't see me. Daryl walked in and tried to negotiate but they said he was lying and started beating him up.

Shit what am I going to do. Rick buts his head into hoe witch makes his gun go off. He grabs rick and starts saying stuff. Rick does the unthinkable and bites Joe in the neck and he let's go if him. Everybody in his group are shocked.

Michonne grabs Tonys gun and shoots him and Daryl kills one of the men but before one if them could grab his gun Michonne shot him. Fat ass over there holds Carl with a knife.

Not so fast fatass. I shoot him with lens bow and he let's go if Carl. Rick walks up to him and Starts gutting him.

The next morning

I wake up in the van next to Michonne." It's nice to see you". I said." You too". I've always like Michonne but not in a weird way.

2 hours later.

We're walking through the woods almost to terminus. Rick wants us to split up and check the perimeter. I went with Daryl,we walked for awhile but and found a fence.

5 minutes later.

We jumped the fence and walked into terminus. There was a old lady talking into a mic.

"Terminus sanctuary for all community for all". She said. Rick got their attention and they made us put our gun down. They came and patted us down. After we walked outside and looked around and it was a nice place. Lizzie would've liked it. They were fixing us a plate and I looked around. I saw Glenn's riot gear,Maggie's poncho and Glenn's watch.

Rick must have noticed two and he grabbed Alex and held him at gunpoint. Gareth walked out and started talking but I guess they didn't like what we had to say so he ordered them to kill us.

They shot Alex by accident and ran into one of the buildings. There were bullets following us. We ran into this room,it was almost like a sacrificial chamber. We kept on running until we got outside.

They had us surrounded and they ordered us to drop our weapons I dropped my knife. My pistol was hidden under my shirt. He ordered us one by one but I stayed standing.

"Common Sam let's go"! Yelled Daryl.

Nobody's POV.

Daryl looked at sam.

"No". Said Sam. He pulled out gun but before he could shoot a bullet a arrow went through his eye. They ordered rick and everybody else in the train car.

They got in the train car and met up with Maggie and the group. Outside you could hear." Grab the boy,try to save him we don't want wasted meat".

The end.

Season 5 sneak peek soon.


	7. Small sneak peek

**Hey guys/gals this chapter is a small sneak peek to my new chapter of Not Alone Anymore. I will be at camp for 1 week so no PMing or uploading.**

Character: Katy (from spotski's story)

Daryl opened one of the train cars and a girl about my age ran out and hugged me for some reason." Get off of me". I said as I pushed her off of me.

"We have to go". Said Daryl out loud so that the group could hear. I pulled out my knife and handed it to the girl." Don't lose it" I commanded her.

She nodded and we ran off into the woods.

It was night time by now and the group set up camp for tonight. They sat next to the fire discussing what to do. I walked off and sat next to a tree away from the camp. I heard a twig snap from behind me and I looked at who it was.

It was the girl from before, she sat next to me and looked at me." What happened to your eye"? She asked me. I don't want anyone messing with me at the moment.

I got my eye shot out and lost the prison and Lizzie fucking died." None of your business". I didn't want to be rude but I want her to leave me alone." Well ill make it my business...hi I'm Katy". She said.

"I got shot in the eye...and I'm Sam,happy now leave me alone". I said. She got up and tapped me on the shoulder. I looked up and she handed me my knife." Thanks". I said and she walked back to the group.

The end.

This is basically a scene from my next chapter to (not alone anymore). The Katy character will be in my next chapter.


End file.
